


In Every Way

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Wincest, cursed!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse that the witch threw at Dean should have been a dream come true for Sam. Dean fell painfully in love for the first person he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Way

The curse that the witch threw at Dean should have been a dream come true for Sam. Dean fell painfully in love for the first person he saw.

He opened his eyes, staring straight at Sam.

Sam's heart ached. He'd been gone for Dean for years, since he was a teenager. Now, Dean backed him into a wall, nuzzling his neck and whispering how much he wanted Sam, wanted to be with him in every way, forever.

He kissed Sam, slow and sweet, just the way Sam had dreamt about so many nights, waking up hard and aching.

Sam wanted it so much, god, he wanted it, but he pushed Dean gently away and went to rifle through the fallen spellbook for a way to reverse it. 

It was simple enough. Sam could easily do it, or ( _Sammy I thought you loved me, don't you want me? Sam, Sam, come kiss me, I'll take you back to the motel, worship every inch of you for hours,_ Dean whispered from behind him, leaning against the wall, hand outstretched, trying to coax Sam back) or he could just...not. Dean would never realize, he'd stay in love with Sam, and he would finally be able to have his big brother the way he'd always wanted.

Sam considered it for a minute, imagining how it could be. Waking up curled in bed with Dean. Showering together, groping each other under the pretense of washing, Dean kicking him lightly under the table in diners, lips shiny with grease parting around filthy promises of what they were going to do to each other. 

He wanted that. He wanted that so bad the idea of not getting it was painful. The thought of not having it, when he was so close to everything he'd ever wanted, felt like it would kill him.

Sam closed his eyes and recited the counter spell.

Dean was horrified and blushing with mortification when he turned around. Sam gave him an awkward smile, knowing that if he tried to kiss Dean now, he'd get socked in the jaw, and the last he'd hear of his brother would be the screech of the Impala as he roared away.


End file.
